


Late Night Phone Calls

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Met His Match [1]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Short & Sweet, my old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It's difficult dating someone in a different time zone.





	Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by a headcanon I wrote for one of my blogs, daily-okakuri. Set post-movie.

Kurisu wakes to the sound of her ringtone and groans. It's obscenely early; the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet. Casting an envious glance at her still-asleep roommate, she quickly reaches for her phone. She knows exactly who is calling her, as it's the fifth time he's done this in two months. She resolves to give him a piece of her mind this time, and answers the phone.

"Christina!" Okabe's voice is loud at four in the morning, and as she hasn't even had coffee yet she is not prepared for his antics. "I'm afraid I must inform you that you're in great danger! Agents from the organization are following you and –"

She cuts him off, irritated. "Slow down. One, you're being utterly ridiculous. Two, do you realize what time it is right now?"

"It's four in the afternoon here –" Okabe responds, sounding confused, before she cuts him off again.

"I meant here, genius! It's four in the morning, and I am not awake enough to deal with your incoherent ramblings."

Okabe pauses for a moment before replying, sounding uncharacteristically contrite. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to inform you of the perils surrounding you." She can read between the lines. I was worried about you and wanted to see how you were doing. "I presume you have things handled on your end?" I hope you're doing well. I wish you were here.

Kurisu is grinning like an idiot now, but she can't bring herself to care. "I should be able to manage things on my own." I'm doing alright. Thanks for asking. "Has the Future Gadget Lab started any new experiments?" She can hear Daru and Mayuri in the background, and suddenly she wishes she was in Japan with them. She resolves to visit them at her next possible opportunity.

Okabe is rambling now, talking about new experiments, how evil Mr. Braun is, and the various nefarious plots of the organization, punctuated occasionally by evil laughter. She closes her eyes and listens to Okabe talk. She can almost imagine that she's there in the small apartment with him. Suddenly, it doesn't seem to matter that it's four in the morning and the sun is rising and she has class in five hours because, listening to Okabe talk, Kurisu feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
